My Little Brother
by Tomboy22
Summary: When Freddie's Dad dies his Little brother has to live with them but what secrets will he tell about our favorite Tech producer and who is this new kid in school and how does he know Freddie? Bad at summarys but please read. Will have SEDDIE!
1. Intro

**Hey guys I wanted to take a little break off of I Save Sam to put up this story so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

"Freddie, did you get the room ready for your brother"? My mom said.

"Yeah I'm just fixing the computer mom" I said. Well as you can tell of what my mom said My little brother is coming to live with us. Our dad died in a Car Accident and thats where my little brother Drake has been. When our parents split up my mom got me and my dad got Drake. But I still talk to him, we talk on the phone once a month to get updates on our lives and he has seen ICarly. When I finished the computer I went back to my own room to start on my homework. What I was helping my mom clean Drake's old now new room and didn't get to start on my homework so don't look at me like that. Then I hear the doorbell ring. Yes Drake is here.

"Freddie come greet your brother"! Mom yelled

"Coming"! I yelled back When I walked in the room I saw my little brother he is still short but has lopsided brown hair like me, but has blue eyes (Our dad had blue eyes and blonde hair but he got our moms hair but our dads eyes) and wearing a Black and Blue Shirt and Black Jeans.

"Hey Freddie"! Drake said

"Hey Drake, why don't we take your stuff to your room". I said.

"Sure, then can I meet Carly and your Crush". Drake said in a teasing tone. Well you did here right I have a **Huge** crush on Sam. I never really like Carly that way But Drake does so I used His crush on Carly to get Sam jealous, because I knew she wouldn't like me back, but I guess it didn't work.

"Ha ha yeah them and don't go and say that when we go over there because Sam doesn't know I have a Crush on her ok". I said

"Don't worry I won't say a thing about it, Do you think I have a chance with Carly". He said in a loving tone

"Drake your 12 and Carly is 16 I don't think so". I said amused

"Whatever lets just go over there please". Drake asked

"Yeah we can go over now". I said and we headed over to Carly's place.

**A/N: Hey I just wanted to take a break but let me knowif I should continue or not. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	2. IMeet Carly and Sam

**Hey guys here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

So when I told Drake that Carly's Place was right across the hall he just went in like its his own place and I ran in after him. Sam was on the couch watching an MMA fight and Carly was in the kicthen baking cookies.

"Hey dishrag, whos the kid"? Sam asked

"Hi Sam, Carly this is My little brother Drake". I said

"I didn't know you had a little brother Freddie". Carly said

"Yea well he lived with our dad when our parents split up, Dad got Drake, I got Mom". I said

"So is he a dork like you". Sam said

"Wow she is a keeper". Drake said

"A keeper for what"? Sam questioned

"Oh well my brother has a Huge-"

"A huge appetite for Carly's cookies" I said saving myself

"Wow you are a bigger nub than normal". Sam said and went to the kicthen.

"Drake don't tell her remember". I whispered to Drake

"Ok sorry". He said

"And I am not a nub Sam"! I shouted

"Yes you are and I'm in no mood to fight today ok, mom and her date of the week were making noises all night and I didn't get any sleep. So shut your trap". Sam said

"Ok Sam be nice please or do I have to band ham from the house". Carly said

"You wouldn't". Sam said

"Yes I would now say your sorry". Carly said

"Fine I'm Sorry Fredward. Now I'm going to take a nap so don't mess with me". Sam saidand began to nap on the couch.

"Well so what are your hobbies Drake". Carly asked

"Well I like music and I used to have a band when I was ten Freddie was in a band too with some off his friends".

"Freddie, you were in a band"? Carly questioned

"I am not tired anymore, the nub was in a band"? Sam questioned too

"Yes I was but I had to move so the band ended. We were called Punk Blood and why did you tell them that Drake"? I said and questioned Drake

"Well Carly asked me what my hobbies were and I thought they knew you were Punk Blood". Drake said

"No they didn't". I said to him

"Wait you were in Punk Blood, I loved that band". Sam said

"Yeah I was in Punk Blood, I played guitar". I said

"Wow, why didn't you tell us Freddie". Carly said sadly

"Because I think it is not that big of a deal so I didn't tell you". I said

"It is a big deal you were in a band and I thought you were a tech geek". Sam said

"Well I am a tech geek but a band is cool too, I have a extra copy of a CD we made you want it"? I said

"Yes! Punk Blood is my favorite band of all time. Thank you". Sam said. I have never seen this behavior from Sam before. Maybe I should have told her this a while ago. Then a door opened across the hall.

"Fredward, Drake time for dinner come inside now". Mom said and closed the door.

"Well we have to head back but Sam you can come in for a sec I can give you the copy, or we can do it tomorrow because I have homework to finish and I gotta get Drake ready for school tomorrow so I can-"

"Freddie I can come and get it now ok just stop talking now" Sam said while laughing

"Ok come with me". I said and I went to my apartment with Drake behind me_ I sound like and idiot to her ugh._

"Carly I will be right back". Sam said and followed me out

"Ok" Carly said and went back to making cookies

Sam and I walked into my room and Drake walked to into his room

"What is _she _doing Freddie"? Mom said

"I Just have to give her something mom". I said and walked to my room.

"Wow your room is big". Sam said

"Thanks here is the CD just think of it as a early Bday present". I said smiling

"Thank you Freddie". Sam said in a wierd tone then left to go back to Carly's.

After dinner

"So now do you regret telling Sam about the band". Drake said When he walked into my room

"No that was awesome. I never got a real thank you from her, so thanks but don't pull that again, I don't want her to find out all about my past ok". I said

"Ok well my backpack is full of my school books I'm going to bed Night Freddo". Drake said

"Night Drake". I said then went to finish the rest of my homework, said goodnight to my mom and went to bed with dreams of Sam.

**A/N: Well that went well I guess. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	3. IGo to School

**Hey people here is chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

_"Freddie, I will always love you and not because you are in a band because you are your geeky self and I love you just the way you are". Sam said_

_"I love you too Sam". I said the we moved into kiss, our lips were half way there when I heard an annoying beeping sound. _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- I just destroyed my alarm clock oh well. I got up grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower, after my shower I put on my ripped dark washed jeans and my black button down collar shirt with my black converse. My hair is always up I think I'll comb some of it on my forhead to make some bangs but into a swish _that looks good. Something new for Sam. _When I walked into the living room to see Drake and Mom eating breakfast.

"Hey Freddie good morning". Drake said

"Morning honey". Mom said

"Morning Drake, Mom". I said

"Fredward, Drake you guys are going to have to get a ride from Spencer I have a morning shift at the hospital for this week so I can't drive I have to go. Have a good day at school Drake, Freddie". Mom said and then left.

"Come on Drake lets go". I said then we went across the hall.

**Sams P.o.v**

Why did I act different yesterday when Freddie said he was in the band Punk Blood? Well it was the music I listened to when Mom and Dad were fighting. But I felt girly like Mel. Ugh. When I see him today I just gotta act like normal. Too bad that all went down the drain when he came in He**.** Looked**.** Hot**. **_Oh man what did I just say! just act normal._

"Morning Freddie, Drake". Carly said

"Morning nnub, Drake". I said stuttering

"Hey guys where is Spencer I gotta ask him something". Freddie said

"He will be down any minute and what up with your hair". Carly said

"Well I wanted to do something different like Sam said the other look was dorky". Freddie said

"Wait so you changed your hair for what I said". I said in a hopeful tone, why I don't know.

"Uh.. Well other people were making fun of my hair to so I changed it but your advice still stands" Freddie said stuttering

"Ok I got what I wanted let me drive you guys to school, Oh hey Fredman and a little boy I don't know so who are you". Spencer said when he came in.

"Spencer this is my little brother Drake, and can we take a ride with you mom has early shifts at her job all week". Freddie said.

"Sure Fredman and Drakeman note to self come up with a better nickname for Drake anyway lets go". Spencer said and walk out to the car. I went past Freddie and our hands brushed each other and I felt a shock and has a blush on my face but good thing he did too. We got to school pretty fast and when we got there everyone was staring at Freddie's new hair do even a girl walked up to him and asked him to CALL her! This is getting annoying.

"Drake do you know where your homeroom is"? Freddie questioned

"Yes I know but I don't know where the office can you come with me". Drake begged

"Ok Ok I will come with you any of you girls want to come with it will get you out of class for a few minutes". Freddie said

"I am coming". Me and Carly said at the same time. We have Briggs for first period and we have a test today which I didn't study for but oh well I get Fs all the time.

"Ok lets go". Freddie said and walked to the office with me, Carly, and Drake. When we walked in there P. Franklin was talking to a boy with a black Three Days Grace shirt and Dark black jeans. He had Blonde hair and Blue eyes.

"Oh Freddie, Carly, Sam I was just about to call you down here I want you to meet Jessy Carter and I was wondering if you would show him around the school". Ted said

"Sure we would love too P. Franklin". Carly said

"Whatever". I said

"Freddie, Freddie Benson". Jessy said

**Freddies P.o.v**

_Uh oh. _I thought

**A/N: Not the best ending but I will update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	4. IMeet Jessy Carter

**Hey guys here is chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Jessy Carter.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

"Yeah its me Jess". I said

"And is that little Drake". Jessy said

"Yeah its me too. We missed you Jess, But I lost my map and I'm new here so P. Franklin can I get a new map please." Drake said

"Oh sure you are..". P. Franklin asked

"Drake Benson, I'm Freddie's brother". Drake said

"Oh yes, you are in the 7th grade here is your map and here is a pass for you because you are going to be late". P. Franklin

"Thanks bye Freddie, Jess, Sam, Carly". Drake said and then left to go to homeroom.

"Well the bells about to ring so here is passes for all of you now get to class please and Sam I don't want to see you in here unless asking for something". P. Franklin said

"No promises". Sam said

"Just get to class". P. Franklin. Then we all left to get to class.

"So Freddie how do you know Jessy". Carly said

"Yea how nub" Sam said

"Well Jess and me were in the band Punk Blood together, and we are childhood friends before the band started". I said

"Yeah me and Freddie we are the best of friends". Jessy said

"So can we make one last tribute to the band Freddie". Jessy said

"Well don't we need Duncan and Matt"? I asked

"Yeah but I still have there number so we can contact them how about this Saturday we have a party and invite them and we can bea band again". Jessy said

"Ok but where would we have it"? I asked

"You guys could have it in my apartment, I could ask Spencer". Carly said.

"Ok thanks Carly". I said

"Well we are so late for class lets go good luck on the test Sam, Carly". I said and walked off with Jessy.

After First Period this is Science Class

**Sams P.o.v**

Wow Freddie is keeping a lot of his past secrets and not telling us. I guess we aren't cool enough to know any of his secrets. Great I forgot we got science and I sit next to him. _He still looks hot. Ugh just act normal._

"What up nub". I said

"Hey Sam". He said while rolling his eyes

"Ok Class settle down". Mr. Frost said

"Now today we are going to start a project and I'm giving off the partners". said

The whole class groaned

"Ok Jake and Milly, Jack and Robin, Carly, and Jessy, Adam and Fran, Freddie and Sam, M- The bell went off.".

"OK the project can be anything but has to be on science and is due next monday and if you didn't get a partner then please come up here so I can assign you one". Mr. Frost said

"I can't believe we are partners". I said

"Well suck it up I can just do all the work like always and you can just do whatever Sam's do". Freddie said

"Wait you are letting me not do the work". I said confused

"Yep". He said and walked out

"Wait Frednub why would you do that". I said

"Because you won't do it anyway and I got a lot of work to do this week and I'm not going to convince you to because you don't want to work with me ok. I gotta go see you at lunch". Freddie said and took off once again.

_I wonder why he was so mad at me. I mean I do this all the time. Maybe I should do the work this time. I like to make him mad but not when I didn't do a thing I'll tell him at lunch._

"Sam hey I can believe I am working with Jessy"! Carly said as she walked up to me.

"Why, Wait do you like him"? I asked

"Yeah and this project is the perfect opportunity to get to know him". Carly said

"Ok then". I said

"Well I gotta go to class later Sam". Carly said and left

"Bye". I shouted and went to third period.

**Lunch**

When I got to the table Freddie and Jessy were their and they were talking about something.

"Hey Jessy, Fredward". I said

"Hey Sam". Jessy said

"Hey". Freddie said

"Freddie, what can I do on our science project". I said

He look at me with a surprized look

"You want to work on the science project with me". Freddie questioned

"Yes like you said you always do the work I want to help you this time is that ok". I said

"Uh yeah its fine do you want to work on the project at Carly's or we could work at my place or we can work a-"

"Freddie stop talking we can work at your place ok" I said while laughing

"Ok ". he said embarrassed

"Hey guys" Carly said while sitting next to me with her food

"Hey Carly". We all said. Then Drake showed up and sat down with us all out of breath.

"Hey guys, and big bro". Drake said

"Hey Drake". We all said.

"Why are you all out of breath". I asked

"Well,

_Flashback_

_"I was in science class when we were cutting a frog and I was making a joke and put the frog on the stick thing a pretended it was walking when a girl I saw came up to me and I kind of liked her and the frog flew off the stick thing and landed on her head. So before she said anything I said I was sorry and ran all the way here"._

_End of Flashback_

"Drake, what was the name of the girl". Freddie said

"Grace Champion". Drake said

"The Grace Champion". Shouted Freddie and Jessy.

"Yes" Drake said in a quiet voice

"Who's Grace Champion"? Carly and I said

"A old Friend of ours and my little brother's old crush". Freddie said

"Drake Benson"! a on coming who I think is Grace said

"Uh oh" Drake, Freddie and Jessy.

**A/N: What will happen next? Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	5. IMeet Grace Champion

**Hey people here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jessy Carter and Grace Champion. Nothing else!**

**Drakes P.o.v**

"Uh hi GGrace" I said stuttering

"Why did you throw a frog on me. I have known you for years even your brother who is right there. Hi Freddie". Grace said and shouted at me.

"Hi Grace, well I bet my brother is very very sorry for what he did to you right Drake". Freddie said.

"Yes I am very sorry and to prove it to you how about going on date with me on Friday. I can take you to McBurgers and I will pay for everything". I said.

"Well Ok you can pick me up at 8. If Freddie will come with my older sister". Grace said

"I don't think thats ness-

"He would love to, we will see you on Friday". Drake said

"Ok, I will let her know bye Drake, Freddie". Grace said then left.

"Wow little Drake scored a date with his crush". Jessy said

"Yeah I would be happy but I'm mad at you! I don't want to see her sister again". My brother said.

"Why whats wrong with her sister". Sam and Carly asked

"Well her sister Macy Champion has a **huge** crush on my brother and when ever I made my brother go over to there house so I could hang with Grace and Macy tried to hang with my brother but he always brought Jessy so it would be more comfy". I said

"Yeah and now Thanks to you I have a date with her this is going to be an awful week". Freddie said and then the bell ring and we could finally go home.

"Well lets go Spencer is coming to pick us up Jessy do you want to come to my place to start on the science project"? Carly said

"Uh sure Carly lets go". Jessy said . We all climbed in the car but Freddie wouldn't speak to me.

"Come on Freddie I'm really sorry but you know how much I like her". I said

"NO! you know how much I HATE Macy and now I have to go on a date with her because of your mouth". Freddie said angrily.

"Please Fweddie". I said as we walk into Carly's place and I used my famous puppy dog pout.

"Not the puppy dog pout". Freddie said

"Pwease Fweddie". I said

"Ok I forgive you, dang that puppy dog pout gets me every time". Freddie mumbled

We all laughted

"So maybe we should get to the project Jessy." Carly said

"Yeah we should". Jessy said.

"Wanna go up to the ICarly Studio". Carly said

"Sure, see you guys later". Jessy said and him and Carly went upstairs

"Well I'm going to work on my new sculpture later guys" Spencer said and went to his room.

"Well Frednub we should get start on our project too". Sam said

"Ok lets go and Drake while we do our project you are doing your homework". Freddie said

"But I d-"

"Drake". Freddie said

"Ok I will do it.". I said and walked out

"Lets go Sam". I heard Freddie say and they walked behind me into our apartment.

**A/N: The next chapter is about Sam and Freddie working on the project and more past secrets about Freddie. I love all the reviews I'm getting on this story and all my other ones so thank you all. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	6. IWork on Project, ISee Secrets

**Hey people here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jessy Carter and Grace Champion.**

**Sams P.o.v**

"So do you want a snack Sam before we start". Freddie said

"Duh do you know me at all"! I said,

"Yeah I do, my bad for asking that question". Freddie said while chucking and left to go get the snack. While he did that I decided to look around his room. He had all of his techy stuff, but no other geeky stuff I thought he had and he has a a lot of Three Days Grace posters on his wall and a poster of his band Punk Blood. I had listen to his CD all day yesterday. It was so cool I never knew he could play guitar. Then I found it. A Black and Red Electric Guitar next to a Black notebook. _Well he is still making that snack so I guess a little peek of whats inside couldn't hurt. _But when I opened the notebook I thought it was sheet music, but it wasn't it was filled with all of his secrets. _I have to read this._ I was about to but I heard

"SAM! your snack is ready"! Benson yelled.

"Coming!". I yelled back and I stuck the notebook in my backpack. I went to the living room and saw he had made me almost a buffet of most of my favorite foods.

"Freddie all I asked for was a snack not a buffet". I said in a very suprized tone.

"Well I know that I went a little overboard but you deserve it, and you want to know why". he said

"Yeah that would be nice". I said still surprized

"Because you are my best friend thats why". Freddie said.

I was kind of disappointed at what he said but he made me a buffet of food so I'm happy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Freddie, no one has ever done this for me not even Carly". I said honestly

"Your welcome Sam". he said. And after we ate we started the project.

I got home at 7 because I told Freddie that I had to go home to shave my moms back. Well I lied. I really wanted to read that notebook. I turned to the first page and started reading.

_My first friend_

_Well today I met my first friend with my brother, hi name is Jessy Carter. He is so cool and we like all the same stuff!_

Then the next page.

_My Brother's first crush_

_Well this new family moved in across the street and My brother Drake and I with Jessy went to go introduce ourselfs. They have a daughters that are me and my brothers age. The one who is my brothers age her name is Grace Champion. and my brother has a crush on her. I am happy for him. but she has an older sister Macy Champion. and I think she has a crush on me. but I don't like her like that._

I was so happy that he didn't like her that way. Why I don't know so I read the next page.

_My first band_

_Jessy and I want to start our own band. we meet more people to start it with. their names are Duncan, and Matt. there awesome! I play guitar, Jessy plays drums, Matt plays keyboard, and Duncan sings. we call our band Punk Blood._

Then the next page but this page looks bad.

_When everything starts going down hill_

_My Dad doesn't like my mommy anymore and they are spliting up. Our dad took Drake with him and mom kepted me and I don't understandwhy don't they love eachother why did thay spilt me and Drake up._

**That is so sad **I thought so I keep reading.

_I break down_

_I can't take it Dad and Mom fighting all the time, so I started to cut thats why I wear long shirts. I can't take it anymore!_

Ok I can't believe he used to cut. I feel so bad for him.

_Today_

_I had to move away from Jessy because my mom can't take the neighborhood but I ment some cool friends. Carly and Sam even thought she beats me up she is still pretty cool. but I still cut because I know she will never like me as a friend or anyone for that matter. I believe in her insults because their true. I am a nub, loser, dork, and a geek. I still wonder why she is friends with me anyway. maybe because of Carly oh well. my brother is moving back because dad died we went to the funeral last week. but whatever, oh my brother just got here I gotta go._

I didn't want to hurt him like this but he can't know that I have his notebook and he has a busy week with the project, that date with Macy and the band. I'm going to be nice to him all week. Even if it kills me. Then I put the notebook back in my backpack and went to bad.

**A/N: Well here is the chapter the next one Sam is going to act OOC so got to get used to it. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	7. ILike a Nub, IBe Nice

**Hey guys here is chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jessy Carter, Grace Champion, and Macy Champion**

**Sams P.o.v**

When I woke up the next morning I remembered everything I read in Freddie's Journal thing and I am going to be totally nice to him today. So I got dressed in a penny tee that said my cheese, my rules and black shorts, put my hair in a half up half down style and my black converse. I grabbed my backpack, got the leftover bacon in the fridge, and left to go to school. When I got there I saw Freddie sitting at his locker reading a book. and I saw he wore another long shirt. _He still looks hot thought. Just act nice._

"Hey Freddie" I said

"Uh hey Sam". He said surprized

"So where's Jessy and Drake". I asked

"Well Drake went to homeroom and Jessy's not here because he got food poison from something his mom made last night". He said.

"Wow is he Ok". I said worried

"Yea he will be fine. He is tough like a bull". he said

"So what are you reading"? I asked

"Oh just something for our science project do you want to do it again at my house or we could go to Carly's or we could g-"

"Freddie stop we can go to your house". I said while laughing

"Oh sorry". He said embarrassed

"Don't worry about it". I said

"Wait why are you acting nice". he said

"Well I found out something pretty interesting about one of my friends and he has a lot to do this week so I think I will give him a break on teasing him or anyone else for a while". I said honestly

"Wow Sam I am proud of you and I sure this friend will be glad that you decided to give him a break and everyone else". He said honestly

"Thank you Freddie no one has ever said their proud of me before". I said with a light pink tint on my face.

"Your welcome Princess Puckett". He said with a smile and took off to homeroom.

_Why did I blush, oh no I fell for the king of nubs. _I thought and went to first period.

**Science Class**

I walked into science to see Freddie already there but I didn't see Carly so I walked up to Freddie and sat down.

"Hey Freddie have you seen Carly"? I asked

"Oh I'm sorry Sam, Carly went to Yakima to see her granddad. He is sick and in the hospital sorry I didn't tell you I was think of how much I gotta do this week". Freddie said stressed out.

"I know I understand, Hey how about I help you with the stuff you got to do this week". I said

"Sam I couldn't ask you to do that". He said

"But I want to and plus we can work on the project since you will know where I am". I said

"Sam It's fine I can do the work myself'. he said

"Please Fweddie". I said with my puppy dog pout. He looked like he wanted to crack and:

"Ok you can help me, That puppy dog pout gets me every time". he mumbled

"Thank you Freddie". I said happy

"No thank you Sam I wouldn't have to do this alone, you are the greatest friend I could ask for". He said then hugged me. Then the bell rung he said goodbye and left.

I just stood there with a goofy smile on my face. and walked out the classroom.

**A/N: Hey people I am soooooo sorry for the late update but I had a family problem which caused me to wake up at 5:30 in the morning and I was really tired. And I'm also sorry for the short chapter but I will update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. And for people who liked my story I Save Sam I am updating as we speak so please read. Tomboy22.**


	8. ISee

**Hey guys here is chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jessy, Grace, Macy, and Drake!**

**Sams P.o.v**

Well I think I am brain washed but I am heading over to Freddie's house to help him with the stuff he has to do this week. I hate this feeling of being nice. _Well I do like him and feel bad for him and want to help him with his cutting even thought he can't know that but ugh I hate being nice. _I thought and went into the Bushwell. "**Get outta my lobby ahhhhh" !** Lewbert said "SHUT UP LEWBERT" ! I shouted. and took the elevator up to the eighth floor. Once I got there I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Drake was the person.

"Hey Sam here to see my brother". Drake said and asked

"Uh yeah is he in his room"? I asked

"Yeah he is just come on in". Drake said and went to the kitchen.

"Thanks". i said and walked to Freddies room. but what I saw was so scary that if I didn't know that he did this already that I would be really scared. I saw Freddie...

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm sorry it was so short but I had an Idea of what to do but it didn't work on the length of the story but I will update soon. And I put out a new story called Someone Save Me. So please read. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	9. ITalk With Sam

**Hey guys I know it has been a long wait but I finally have something. So here is the real chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Drake, Grace, Macy, and Jessy.**

**Sams P.o.v**

I saw Freddie cutting. It was heartbreaking to watch but I knew needed to stop which he did, then got a towel to wipe up the blood left behind and threw the towel in the trash can then put gauze on his arm. I then decided to make an enternce.

"Hey Freddie". I said.

"Hhi Sam what are you doing here". Freddie stuttered out to me.

"I thought I could start getting working on your to do list". I said.

"Oh ok and thanks again for the help. So far Jessy called all our band mates and they are flying in on the same day as the concert, we have all of our intsturments and we have the stage set up and everything is good for the concert and I finished my part for the science project did you" ? Freddie asked in a rant.

"Oh yeah its right here". I said and gave him my notes.

"Thanks so everything is set up I just don't want to go on a pity date with Macy". Freddie said.

"Wow you really don't like like her". I said giggling.

"Duh she fits the profile of a stalker". He said and I laughed even more.

"But my bro likes her lill sis so I gotta man up and do this for my lil bro". Freddie said in all seriousness.

"Wow you really love him and would do anything for him". I said.

"Yeah I would because he means a lot to me just like you". He said but realized his error when my eyes widened.

"You mean that" ? I asked with a lot of hope in my eyes.

"Totally". He said with a blush on his face.

"Well you mean alot to me to". I said honestly.

"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome" He said and walked back to his room with me following. We just started talking about random stuff when Drake comes in the room.

"Hey Freddie how do you plan a date" ? Drake asked his older brother nervously.

"Why are you asking, is this about Grace and her stalker sister". Freddie said with a knowing look.

"Yes I don't know what to do"! He said

"Well we are going to McBurgers then maybe we can go see that new action movie". Freddie said to his younger brother.

"Yeah thats perfect thanks bro and good talking with Sam". Drake said with a wink and left the room.

"What did he mean"? I asked.

"I really don't know but lets not worry about that". Freddie said to me.

"Ok so what do you think about stuffing Gibby in a chicken suit to sw-". I was cut off by the doorbell.

"I GOT IT" Drake yelled and when he opened the door and there stood Grace and almost an older copy of her in the doorway next to her.

"Hey Grace, Macy". Drake said trying to be cool. So this Is Macy. She is a good looking chick.

"Hey Drake". They both said to him.

"Is your brother home"? Macy asked

"Yeah he is FREDDIE GET OUT HERE YOU HAVE A VISTIOR"! Drake yelled.

'OK I'M COMING"! Freddie shouted back. and then appeared.

"Oh Hey Grace, Hey Macy". Freddie said.

**Freddies P.o.v**

_Oh Great _I thought.

**A/N: I know supper bad ending but at least the break is over and you can read this story. I know its short too but this is all I can come up with. I will update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	10. iMeet Macy Champion

**Hey guys I am sooo sorry I was about to update, but my internet crashed so I couldn't update but I am here so here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

"Hi Freddie". Grace said and went to go talk with Drake.

"Hi Freddie:. Macy said to me in a flirty way.

"Hi Macy uh Macy this is Sam, Sam this is Macy". I said to both of them and sat down on the couch.

"Hi Macy". Sam said in a polite tone.

"Hi uh Sam". Macy said and the smile wipped off her face and Sam didn't like this look.

"Uh Freddie can Grace and I go in my room for a little while because I can feel the akward in here". Drake said.

"Fine whatever but keep the door open and mom called earlier and said she is coming home late like at 12 in the morning so I'm making dinner ok so come out when I tell you ok". I said.

"Whatever I will blah blah blah". Drake said and took Grace to his room.

"So what do you ladies want to do"? I asked Sam who was staring at me and Macy who was glaring at Sam.

"Uh we could watch a movie". Sam said.

"Sure thats great". Macy said with a fake smile.

"Yeah good idea Sam". I said with a smile.

"Thanks". She said blushing and sat down next to me once I put the movie in and Macy sat next to Sam since I sat on the edge of the couch leaving no room. The movie lasted a long time and when it was over Macy and Grace had to go.

"Bye Freddie, Sam, Drake". Grace said to us but with more of a flirtly tone on Drake's name.

"Bye guys". Drake, Sam and I said.

"Bye Drake, Sam, Freddie" Macy said with more of a flirty tone with my name and a mad tone with Sam's and then they left.

"Wow I can see why you don't like her". Sam said to me.

"Yep she likes me way to much and it so annoying how much she likes me. Now I think I know what Carly feels when I _used_ to have a crush on her". I said and walked to the kitchen.

"Wait so you don't like Carly anymore". Sam said with what I think a little hope in her voice.

"Uh yeah I mean I love her but like a sister and nothing more than that". I said honestly.

"Ok then well I better go". Sam said and started to walk toward the door. But I had an idea.

"Sam wait, why don't you stay for dinner"? I asked.

"Really"? She asked.

"Yeah Let me get cooking then we can eat". I said and started to make dinner.

"Drake did you do your homework"? I yelled from the kitchen.

"No"! He yelled back.

"Well get started because you are going to get in trouble with mom if its not done". I yelled back.

"Fine". He said back and I heard his door shut and assume he was starting his homework. I finish dinner and made tacos. We all ate and Sam said they were the best tacos she ever ate. I was really happy when she said that. Then she had to go home.

"Uh Sam do you want me to walk you I don't mind"? I asked.

"Um No I don't mind come on". She said and started for the door.

"Drake I am goin to walk Sam home be good and no braking into the coolier". I yelled to him.

"No promises". Drake said back.

"Come on lets go" I said to Sam and we headed out the door.

**A/N: Hey I will update soon and hoped you liked the chapter. What Freddie means with breaking in the coolier you will find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, Please review, Tomboy22.**


	11. iWalk Sam Home, iGet Kidnapped With Jess

**Hey people well the time has come to see the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: U know the drill.**

**Sams P.o.v**

I can't believe Freddie offered to walk me home and stay for dinner. He can be so sweet sometimes and I regret treating him like crap.

"Hey Freddie". I said.

"Yeah Sam"? He said.

"Well what did it mean when you said to your brother not to break into a coolier"? I asked.

"Oh well my Mom keeps some R rated video games in a coolier yeah don't ask, anyway so she doesn't know that we can get into the coolier and get the games so when she's not home we break into the coolier and play the games. But the last time that happened I got caught so I don't break in there anymore but Drake still does". Freddie said to me.

"Oh ok then". I said and I saw my house come into view.

"Well thanks for walking me home Freddie". I said sweetly.

"Your welcome Sam". he said back just as sweet. What I did next sorta surprized him and me. I kissed him on the cheek. We both started to blush.

"Uh well that was just a thank you kiss you know". I said stuttering.

"Um yeah right". He said in what I thought was a dissppointed tone.

"Uh well yeah good night". I said and walked into my house.

"Uh yeah night". Freddie said back and started to walk away.

_I wish I could tell him how I felt about him. _I thought and headed upstairs to go to bed.

**Freddies P.o.v**

_I knew she didn't like me like I like her. _I thought sadly but I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man why are you walking out here by yourself"? A voice said that I knew was Jessy's.

"Oh well Sam was over at my house and I walked her home. What are you doing out here"? I asked him.

"Well after that food poisoning past, my dad wanted us to bond more and took me nightfishing, but I told him I would meet him back at the house and that I wanted to walk so here I am". He said.

"Oh ok well do you want to get some candy from the store across the street"? I asked him.

"Sure, my dad could wait a little longer". he said and followed my across the street and into the store. We went in a both got our fave candy. Sour picks. They are sour gummy toothpicks, and taste really good. We used to get them all the time when we were little and still love them today. So we paid for them and were about to walk out when The Shadowhammer came in took some money out of the pay thing and took one look at me and Jessy and I thought my whole world would stop.

"YOU FREDDIE BENSON COME WITH ME NOW"! He yelled at me and I started to walk forward with Jessy behind me.

"Dude how does he know you". Jessy whispered to me.

"You know he robbed GS and I was there and I caught it him on video and people kept saying my name and address on the news so he tried to find me but couldn't". I whispered back.

"Oh well what do we do n-"

"SHUT UP AND GET IN THE VAN YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FREDDIE BENSON AND YOUR FRIEND IS GOING TO PAY TO. FOR EVEN KNOWING YOU"! He yelled at me again. I knew my life was over but I can't have him harm Jessy, that's the last thing I want.

_oh lord why me._ I thought as we speed into the night.

**A/N: I know that was short but I have something to do and wanted to update first. I will be updating soon so wait a while. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	12. iGet Worried, iCall 911

**Hey guys Like I told you I would get the updates during the weekend. But its going to be short sorry. But I got homework to do plus im tired. So here is the real chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Drake's P.o.v**

8:40, 9:30, 10:00, 11:30, 12:00 Am. Thats how long its been since I saw Freddie and he hasn't come home. I called his cell at 10 but he didn't answer his phone and tried more times but he still didn't answer. Then I heard the door open. It was mom.

"Hey Drake what are you doing up and where's Freddie"? She asked.

"Well Sam came over too help him with some project there doing this week and he walked her home around 8 but he didn't come back and I had call his cell but he didn't answer". I said close to sobbing.

"What! Why didn't you call me? We have to call the police"! She said worried and she dialed 911.

"Hi My son Fredward Benson walked his friend home and hasn't come home and my other son Drake said he dialed his phone but he didn't answer".Mom said close to sobbbing.

"Ok Miss we will try to find your son ok, but we can't do anything unless he's missing for 24 hours. So wait and see if he comes home and then if he doesn't we will look for him ok". The lady on the phone said.

"Ok I will wait" Mom said, and I was surprized at her tone. Because I thought she was going to be screaming at the lady.

"Ok Miss if he doesn't come home in the next 23 hours contact the station and we will find him". The lady on the phone said.

"Ok thank you". Mom said and hung up.

"Mom why didn't you scream at her to find Freddie"? I asked

"Because Drake we have to be paient. Freddie will be home tomorrow. But right now I'm tired and want ot go to bed and you should too. Goodnight". Mom said tiredly and went to her room to go too bed.

_"Yeah he's Freddie he should come home in the morning". _I thought and went to bed.

But what they didn't know was that Freddie and Jessy are being taken out of the country, and may never come home.

**A/N: I know it was short like I tell you but I need 5 reviews before I start the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22. **


	13. iGet Into a Fight, iCry, iSee

**Hey guys. I am updating now so yeah here is chapter 13.**

**Disclamer: I only own Drake, Jessy and others. I do not own iCarly! But I wish I did.**

**Sam's P.o.v**

It was Thursday morning and tomorrow its the day that Freddie and Drake goes on the date with the Champion Sisters. Ugh I really don't want him to because I... well... like.. him. But you know so I got dressed in Black T-shirt that said Zombies Make Better Boyfriends some jeans, Leather High top sneakers, and some Sunglasses. **(On my profile) **I walked out of my house and ran over to Bushwell to go see Freddie but I haven't seen Carly in a while so I knocked on her door (Don't look at me like that. Freddie taught me some manners) and went right in to see Carly sitting on the couch crying.

"What happened"? I questioned her and she looked up at me with red eyes and it looked like she was mad at me.

"Well after Freddie walked you home which Drake told his mom and she told me. Freddie was kidnapped with Jessy by the Shadow Hammer"! She cried out to me.

"WHAT"! I shouted.

"Yeah and ITS ALL YOUR FAULT"! She yelled at me.

"How it is my fault"? I questioned her in a confused**/**mad tone.

"BECAUSE IF HE NEVER WOULD HAVE WALKED YOU HOME THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED"! She yelled at me again.

"My poor poor Jessy". She whispered. That's when I got angry.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! NOT THE FACT THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND THAT WE HAVE KNOWN FOR YEARS IS OUT THERE COULD BE DEAD OR SOMETHING IS KIDNAPPED! I DO CARE ABOUT JESSY TOO BUT MORE FOR FREDDIE! I AM DONE WITH YOU"! I yelled at her and ran out of the apartment and slammed the door behind me. Then I slid down the wall and started crying for maybe an hour or so until the door across the hall opened and I felt the person who walked out eye's on me since I didn't look up and they said "I miss him too". I looked up and saw...

**A/N: Yeah I know short but I will probaby update next week. Since I have a ton of homework this weekend all due monday. I had no school today as maybe the rest of you because of Veterns Day! Happy Veterns Day to all of you. So the as soon as I see five reviews I will update. P.s. My friend is out of the hospital and he's fine. Plus my dogs Bday is tomorrow! Happy 4th Jada! Thanks for reaing. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	14. iCry Again, iHave A Plan

**Hey guys I know I said next weekend but I am so bored so I just decided to update now. By the way who really likes David Archuleta? Sorry if it seemed random but I'm listening to one of his songs. Isn't he good! but here is the real chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Drake, Jessy and others.**

**Sams P.o.v**

... Drake. And let me tell you he looked bad. His eyes were rimmed red and he looked like he didn't sleep. His eyes showed saddness and hope. Probaby for his brother to come home.

"I really miss him Sam. Mom just acted calm about it and not crazy like she always does. I just hope he comes home because I just... we have been apart since I was 10 and he was 14 and we finally get to live together again and now he's missing and... I don't know what to do Sam". He told me and started sobbing on the floor like I was and I picked him up and let him cry on my shoulder. I did that for a hour until he finally stopped crying and he wiped his eyes and asked him if he wanted to go inside and I said sure and we walked into his apartment into his room. He has Three Days Grace posters up and a poster of Freddie's band. I really miss him too. I felt tears prick my eyes but I'm not going to keep crying.

"Drake, I have to tell you two things. One I really like your brother and two, I know that he cuts. Before I knew I liked him, I took his black journal and read it. I'm really sorry that I did that and if he was here I would say sorry to him too but he's not and I'm really worried and I just hope nothing bad happened to him". I said almost crying agin but I couldn't read his expression but then he started to smile and I didn't know why.

"Sam my brother likes you too. He has since he met you, he said that he liked Carly to make you jealous but he saw no reaction but you being mean to him so he stopped the act". Drake said to me and I thought my heart lifted out of my chest and soar into the sky until I remembered he was missing.

"How are we going to find them"? I asked him because Jessy is missing as well.

"Well I thought that the police wouldn't do anything so why don't we find them ourselfs". he told me.

"That's a great idea but we don't know who took them". I said to him and he turned on the t.v. and the news was on.

"_In other news yesterday Freddie Benson from iCarly and another boy named Jessy Carter were taken by the Shadow Hammer and he took them for revenge and is now heading toward the Washington Memoral Park. We will have more infomation later on today. Now in other news-"_

"Now we know what to do. We have to go to Washington Memoral Park and save Freddie and Jessy. But I wonder why would the Shadow Hammer take them somewhere public"? He asked and questioned me but I really didn't know. All I know is that we have to save them.

"Come on Drake, we are going to save them". I said and we went out the door, hoping we would get there in time.

**A/N: Well I am a little rusty but I hope that was good. Also if you haven't heard I made up a new website and I wrote my own story called Mary's Chance and if you guys want to read it then click on my profile and its the website link on my profile. Then when you go to that website then click on the tab Mary's Chance then read the story. If you like it you can PM me or review on this story about it. I hope you liked that story and this chapter here. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	15. iGo to The Hospital, iGet Together

**Hey guys. I am so sorry I didn't update but as soon as I was about to I got really ill, then homework and other stuff but I am now. Now this is the last chapter of my little brother so I had a blast making this story and was glad about how many Reviewers I got. So here is the last chapter. Please read the bottom AN.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Drake, Jessy, and others.**

**Sam's P.o.v**

Drake and I raced to the park when we saw a crowd of people surrounding the Shadow Hammer, Freddie, and Jessy**. **The Shadow Hammer had Freddie and Jessy tied up to a tree and he looked really angry. Then I saw Freddie glance over by where Drake and I were and we caught eye contact. He looked surprized at first, but then he looked frighten. _He probably knows I'm going to save him and thinks I'm going to put me and Drake in danger. _I thought when I saw his look. I then gave him a look to make sure he knows that we will be fine.

"Drake come on while the Shadow Hammer's distracted we can sneak around back and untie Freddie and Jessy". I told him and he nodded and followed me back behind the tree without getting caught.

"Sam, Drake what are you guys doing here"? Freddie yelled/whispered.

"Were here to save you guys nub. I thought that was pretty obvious". I said smirking and untying them.

"Well I can see that but he has a gun Sam". Freddie said and I can see pain in his eyes for some reason. Then I saw the problem, he had a bullet wound in his arm.

"Freddie, did he shoot you"? I asked and I know it was a stupid question but I was in to much of a shock to care.

"Um yeah. He was going to shoot Jessy, but I blocked him and got shot instead. I'm going to be fine so don't worry". He told me but I saw he looked lightheaded and needed to go to the hospital quick.

"Freddie we need to get you to the hospital and quick before you lose to much blood". I told him very worried so we got him and a very quiet Jessy out of the park as quick as we could without anyone seeing us and went to the hospital. Then we saw Ms. Benson in the waiting room talking to a nurse then turn her head to see who walked in and when she saw Freddie and Jessy, she went nuts.

"Oh FREDDIE YOUR BACK"! She practicly yelled at us and took him from my arms and hugged him tightly.

"MOM I can't breathe". Freddie said weakly.

"Sorry honey. Oh your back to Jessy, its good to see you back as well". She said with less of what just happened but still pretty glad and hugged him as well.

"Thanks Ms. B". He said quietly.

"Also Sam thanks for finding My Freddie and Jessy. You too Drake. But why are you guys here"? She said.

"Um Freddie got shot in the arm". I told her and she finally noticed how pale her son looked.

"OH MY GOSH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING! ROBERT BRING IN THE GURNEY"! She yelled to a guy named Robert and he came in with a gurney and carefully sat him down, then took him to the ER with Ms. Benson following him.

"Jessy, are you ok"? I asked him. He seemed really quiet since we found him and Freddie.

"Its my fault Freddie's hurt". He told me.

"Why is it your fault"? I asked him while we all took a seat.

"Well...

**(Flashback) **

_We were pushed into a tall building that smelled like dirty gym socks on fire. Yeah it was gross. Anyway he started telling us that if we escaped he will pull his little friend on us and pulled out his gun. I told him we weren't scared and Freddie told me to be quiet. Then the Shadow hammer said oh really and pulled the trigger on the gun and the bullet was about to hit me but instead Freddie blocked me and got shot in the arm. I was in totally shock but jumped out of it to see if Freddie was ok and stayed with him until we both fell asleep. Then he came back, grabbed his hammer and told me if I screamed he would use his gun instead and started hitting me has hard as he can with his hammer. Then after 15 hits he lefted me in my pain and misery._

**(Flashback over)**

and that's what happened. If I didn't keep my mouth shut, none of us would be hurt". He said to me and I now noticed the bruises that covered him head to toe from the hammer.

"Jessy its not your fault. Even though that happened you didn't know the Shadow Hammer was going to take you guys. So this is not your fault and don't think otherwise ok". I told him and hoped he believed me. Then he smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Sam. Freddie is lucky to have you in his life". Jessy said to me and I smiled as we sat back down waiting for some news on Freddie.

***Half Hour Later***

The doctor came out and we all stood and asked how Freddie was.

"Well he losted a lot of blood but we were able to give him a transfusion so he will be fine in a couple of hours. We also got the bullet out of his arm and he should make a fast recovery if he has plenty of rest". The doctor told us and I'm glad that he's okay.

"May we go see him"? Drake asked.

"Yeah sure you guys can but be quiet he needs rest and if he's sleeping don't wake him". He told us and we went to room 8 to go see Freddie and there he was asleep with tubes up his arms. We all walked up to him and I stroked his hair. I'm still not sure if he likes me back the way I do but I really hope he does. Then he started to stir and woke up.

"Hey Sam". He said weakly but with a short smile.

"Oh Freddie, I am so sorry I woke you". I told him very upset I woke him.

"Its ok Sam, I'm glad I woke up to you". He said weakly and I did something I thought I'd never do. I blushed.

"Thank you, um how many pain pills did they give you"? I asked seriously. Then he started laughing.

"Just a few but Sam I have something to tell you. I have liked you no **Loved** you since the day I met you. I pretended to like Carly so I could get you jealous but it didn't work since you keep beating me up so I just stopped. But its not the pain killers talking, I really love you Sam Puckett". Freddie said weakly.

"Really"? I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah. I love you with all my heart and I hope you love me too". He said weakly but with nervousness. Then I thought about it a minute and I knew I loved him from the minute I saw his dorky face.

"Freddie, ditto". I said with a smile and he knew what that ment and grabbed my face and pulled me into a long kiss. When we broke apart for air, Jessy and Drake where cheering out into the hall and we just laughed.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend Sam"? He asked me.

"Duh nub". I said and pulled him into another kiss. Best day ever!

***Week Later***

**"**Hey how is everyone doing tonight"! Freddie shouted into the mic and he got a bunch of cheers back. We were back into the park, and Punk Blood is preforming. Jessy took Carly as a date and I decided to forgive her. I mean that was really bad what she said but we have been friends forever. Spencer came and took some girl he met at the dump for his date. Yeah... don't ask me. Anyway Drake took Grace, cuz it turns out she really liked him, so now their going out. Macy didn't have anyone ask her since she wanted MY boyfriend to ask her but were dating now so.. too bad Macy. The Shadow Hammer got arrested and was locked up in a jail far away from Seattle. So everything worked out. Puck Blood sung a few songs then finally the concert was over.

"Hey Sam". My Sweaty boyfriend told me and kissed my cheek. He had to move a lot on stage.

"Hey so what now".I asked him.

"Well I am taking you for dinner then crash at my place to watch some movies. My mom has a late shift and won't be home till tomorrow". He said with a smirk.

"Ok well lets go". I told him and pulled him into the car. Lets just say I don't kiss n tell. ;)

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I really liked making this story and hope you guys liked it too. Today is also My birthday! So happy birthday to me :) But I made a new Life with Derek story and hope some of you guys will read it. Also have a new story on my new website. Just go to my profile and its the last tab on it, then go to that link and when you get there go to the tab, Mary's Chance. Hope you like that story too. :) Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
